


home

by butitwasaliens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just lil gays, surprise kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitwasaliens/pseuds/butitwasaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of two dorks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> psss this is what i do instead of hw lol

Chloe woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. If she wouldn't have been already so deeply in love with Max,she would have began to question her feelings for her right about now.

On the way to the kitchen she grabbed her shirt from where it was tossed in a hurry last night and lazily put it on.

'What's cooking,good looking?' Chloe asked as she embraced her girlfriend from behind.

'You couldn't be any cornier even if you tried,Chloe,' Max said between giggles as she tried to finish the pancakes despite Chloe clinging to her.

'Are you sure about that,my itsy-bitsy,lovey-dovey,sunshine of my life?'

'You are so lucky that my hands are full right now,' the hipster mock threatened with a chuckle. It took a lot of wriggling and complaining but Max managed to convince Chloe that the table wasn't going to set itself and they were all ready for breakfast.

Now,if there was a shortcut to Chloe's heart it surely passed directly through her stomach,Max knew that pretty well by now. As soon as the table was set the blue haired girl started digging in only stopping to give small moans of approval.  
Until she saw the sheepish look Max was giving her,that is. Oh no.

'Max,the fuck did you do.'

'Don't you want to finish eating in case you lose your appetite?'

'If you did something to my truck,I swear to God...' the now alarmed girl lamely threatened.

'Ok,ok. C'mon!' Max gestured for her to follow.   
They went straight to the garage,Chloe getting more and more alarmed by the second.

'You will be sleeping on the couch this whole week.'

'I didn't do anything to your truck,Chloe.'

'Like hell you di-'

'Meow.'

And there they were. In a little basket by the door that was connecting the garage to the rest of the house. Five of those little beasts.

'Hell no!' Chloe stormed off without a second glance.

'Chloe,c'mon! They are just little kitties!'

'They are little devil spawns in a coat of fur,' Chloe groaned as she plopped down on the couch with her face burried in a pillow.   
Max sat down next to her and began rubbing circles in her girlfriend's tense back.

'I know that you don't like cats-'  
'I HATE cats.'  
'-but these are homeless kitties,Chloe! They have just barelly opened their eyes!'  
'They don't need eyes to be evil.' Max snorted at her girlfriend's whine then a fond smile settled on her face.  
'I will protect you if they try something,ok?'

Max didn't wait for an answer as she hurried to the garage to bring the poor abandoned little cats in. Chloe sighed.

'Here!' Max shoved the basket in her girlfriend's arms,an excited smile on her face. The small animals were looking with wide eyes at the blue haired girl,their tiny paws kneading the blanket inside the basket.  
'See,they are really cute!' 

'I guess...but we can't keep them!' Chloe tried to sound as vehement as possible but succeeded only at sounding like an extremely angry third grader. Figures.

'But look at them! Do you really want to throw them outside?' Max whined.  
There were 6 pairs of wide eyes looking pleadingly at Chloe right now. After a much longer than necessary sigh,she slowly nodded.

'Oh my god,really?! Thank you,thank you!' Max quickly hugged her then started talking to the kittens.

'You are gonna be named...Sushi! And you...uh...Oreo!'

Chloe stared at her girlfriend playing with the kittens and decided that it was a small price (double pistol and a wink) to pay for seeing her smile.


End file.
